Gas logs for fireplaces are well known, and typically comprise one or more artificial logs made of a cast noncombustible material which simulates a natural wood log in appearance, and a gas burner positioned beneath the logs and equipped with conventional jets, gas lines and controls. Gas logs are advantageous in providing immediate high-level room heating with convenient and simple ignition, and without the bother of storage and handling of wood logs. Gas logs are usually supplied with either natural gas or propane, and these fuels are readily available and inexpensive.
Ideally, a gas log would closely simulate the pleasing aesthetic appearance of a wood-burning fireplace. Conventional gas logs fail to achieve this objective, both from the standpoint of flame color, and because of the shape and distribution of the gas flame. When properly adjusted for safe and complete combustion, a gas flame is blue in color, and lacks the desired yellow-orange flame coloration of burning natural wood. Adjustment of gas-air mixture to produce a yellowish flame can result in unsafe and potentially toxic incomplete combustion which is contrary to standards of the American National Standards Institute and a violation of clean-burning statutory requirements of a growing number of states.
This invention is directed to an improved gas-fired log set which provides safe and complete gas combustion, and is very close in flame color and appearance to a natural wood fire.